You Make Me Sick
by ampersands
Summary: Hayner's reaction to dissection in Science class isn't greeted with the usual taunts from his blonde rival. Doesn't mean he cares, though. Seiner, T for language.


This was going to go with my Seiner collection, but it's FAR too long lmfao.  
Based off my (and I'm sure many others') reaction to organ dissection. Dedicated to **My Soliloquy**, an awesome Seiner writer who looked at my fics x3  
**I do not own Kingdom Hearts~**

* * *

Could kidneys move?  
Hearts could beat when they weren't in a body, couldn't they? Otherwise, what would all the witches in the stories Pence told eat?  
So _maybe _kidneys could move.  
But Hayner didn't think the kidney on the tray in front of him was meant to be beating like that. He licked his lips anxiously, feeling a sharp and sickening odour cut through him. The rest of the room seemed to throb in time with the kidney, making Hayner slightly dizzy.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen blood before, or injuries. He'd scratched himself boarding, fighting.. Once he had climbed a tree and fallen out. His hand caught on a branch, scraping down the inside of his arm. The blood had gone everywhere - Hayner hated blood. His mother had kissed it better (once it was wrapped up safely in a bandage), and it healed so quick that Hayner couldn't even brag to the gang about it. And now, in place of the horrendous gash, he had a dark scar which ran down from his wrist to the crook of his elbow.

Scars. Hayner could deal with those. He could cross his arms and tuck his right arm so the scar was hidden, like it never happened.  
Seifer had a scar. One he couldn't really hide, no matter how far down he pulled that fucking beanie. It wasn't repulsive like raw wounds were, just sharp and striking like the rest of Seifer. He _was _striking, really. Hayner understood why all those stupid girls with bright undershirts swooned over him. Tan skin, a strong jaw.. Bright eyes that pricked with irritation whenever they met Hayner's, making the scar across his ever more prominent when he scowled.  
Hayner knew he examined Seifer too closely. The way his fists clenched, the way his body moved when he fought.. _far_ too closely.

But he didn't care. It was an innocent infatuation, that was all. Even if Seifer didn't return those feelings..  
Wait, feelings? What feelings? There weren't any feelings.. except whenever Seifer pinned Hayner, or their skin touched. He didn't get little tingles or anything schoolgirly like that, but Seifer's hands felt _good_.

Hayner felt his stomach clench again as the teacher placed a pair of tweezers on his table. He stuffed his hands through his hair and massaged his scalp. Damnit, where was Pence? Olette had ditched him to sit with Fuu (why she was being so friendly to that quiet girl lately Hayner had _no_ idea), so Hayner was sitting alone. Meaning he had to do all the work himself.

He was about to poke the kidney with his scalpel when he heard a thud on the chair beside him. He jumped slightly and glanced over, spotting a familiar bag. Black swirls on the side of a white canvas pattern, and the brand name 'ZELL' in large grey writing.  
The eyes.

Bright blue eyes stared at Hayner, the only thing ruining Hayner's little 'special moment' was the smirk set beneath them. Seifer's lips were curled triumphantly, his teeth showing ever so slightly.  
Hayner's forehead furrowed. There were several other empty seats around the classroom - one of them was beside a very bored looking Rai - and Seifer _had _to sit here. Chances were Seifer would make the kidney look as disgusting as possible just to nauseate Hayner. Greeaaat.  
"Decided to join us, have you, Seifer?" Ms. Q looked down at Seifer through her small glasses. Her long blonde hair was smoothly placed on her shoulders, setting off her creamy skin. Seifer was typically late. Probably checking himself out in the mirror or something, or smoking behind the toilet block.  
"Don't really have much of a choice." Seifer kept his eyes on Hayner as he spoke.

Hayner let his upper lip curl over his teeth in a silent snarl. The teacher turned away, and Hayner pushed Seifer's bag off the stool. Seifer snarled back and sat down, kicking Hayner's bag as he did so. He knocked Hayner's organiser off the table when he put his own down, but before Hayner could pick it up Seifer had already shot an insult at him.  
"Feeling tipsy, twerp?" Seifer snapped, noticing the way Hayner was swaying on the spot.  
Hayner glared at him. He held his breath in an attempt to warm his face up and squeezed out -  
"What's it to you?"

The kidney throbbed once more on the table, making Hayner's throat fill with sick. Don't throw up in front of Seifer, Hayner. Don't.  
"Oh, I get it." Seifer said. "You're scared of the kidney?" He raised an eyebrow, looking a little paler than before.

"Not scared."  
Seifer rolled his eyes and snatched the scalpel out of Hayner's hand. Hayner recoiled when he felt Seifer's warm touch on his skin.

He knew he looked like an idiot in front of Seifer - Hell, he did half the time - but he couldn't help it if he was feeling a bit sick. Even now, Ms. Q was gently escorting a sick looking Rinoa out towards Sick Bay. Rinoa was a nice girl - dark hair, a sweet smile.. _why can't you like nice girls like her, Hayner?__  
_  
Seifer worked on the kidney for a while, occasionally glancing at the reference sheet. Hayner kept his head buried between his arms and breathed deeply.  
After a while Seifer's cuts were slower, with longer intervals between each slice. Eventually Hayner shifted his head and looked over at his desk partner. His eyes were misty-looking, but cleared up as he looked over Seifer.

His beanie was wrinkled and messy, as if he had been rubbing at it constantly. The blonde strands he usually let fall over his eyes seemed to stick to his pale skin slightly, his scar blending with the rest of his white face. Seifer's cheeks flushed slightly as he noticed Hayner looking at him.

"It's cold," Seifer grumbled, practically slamming the scalpel onto the desk. The kidney was cut perfectly, strange indents filled with a yellow goo on the inside of each half. Seifer tore his eyes away from it, fixating his glare on Hayner's pencilcase.

Without thinking, Hayner pressed his fingers around Seifer's wrist. If anything, his skin felt warmer than usual, blood throbbing through the veins under Hayner's touch.  
"Is not." Hayner mumbled, settling his head back in the crook of his elbow.

Nope. No spark.  
He still didn't feel anything when he touched Seifer. Well, he felt his skin, his blood, the smoothness of the inside of his soft wrist. But no spark.  
Maybe it wasn't even a crush, Hayner mused.

"Your friends ditch you?" Seifer seemed slightly out of breath. Hayner turned his head around from him purposely.  
"Yeah."  
"Slack." Seifer leaned on the back of his chair. "Can't blame Barbie though."  
"Don't call her that." Hayner growled. He heard Seifer chuckle.  
"Sorry, forgot you had a _thing _for her."  
"..." Hayner felt his skin flush. In first grade he had left a white rose on Olette's desk on her birthday, but Seifer and Rai had hidden worms within the petals. Olette's terrified reaction turned Hayner off romantic gestures for life, and pretty much off Olette.

"You still like her?" Seifer asked.  
".. No."

"Good." Seifer tapped his hand on the table. "That ship has sailed. Hence the ditch."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Hayner wished Seifer would just get back to the freakish cutting of the kidney. Why couldn't Seifer leave him _alone_?

".. Too much of a wuss to notice, huh." Seifer's voice seemed softer, like he wanted Hayner to notice.  
(Not that Hayner knew what he was meant to be noticing anyway.)  
Seifer was just screwing with his head.

Hayner buried his head further in his arms, biting the inside of his scarred arm. For some sick, _sick _reason, he wanted Seifer to touch him again. Now, even. Now, when Hayner's face was turned away from him, so he didn't know it was _Seifer_.  
That was bad.

"Forget it," Seifer sighed. "Cuttin' open a kidney's better than talking to _you_."

They were silent for a while - the rest of the classroom buzzed with activity now that the teacher was gone, but the world seemed deafeningly quiet to Hayner.  
Through the buzz, Hayner didn't hear the footsteps that got closer to the table until their owner slammed their hands on the desk.

"Seifer, why're you sitting with him, y'know?"  
Seifer made a grunting noise, his foot brushing Hayner's as he straightened up.  
"What, you jealous?" Hayner snapped. He raised his head from his arms and glared at Rai, angered that his thinking time had been interrupted.

Rai had walked over when the teacher had left the room, and was leaning on the table. Hayner noted how freakishly muscled he was - it was a bit of a turnoff. Seifer was muscled too, but it was more subtle..

"Shut it, lamer." Seifer hissed. He turned towards Rai. "Blondie can't stomach a bit of meat."  
_  
Double entendre much?_

Rai laughed forcibly, his hands tight by his side. Mrs. Q entered the room again, flicking her gaze over the three boys. As soon as Rai and Seifer started picking on Hayner, Mrs. Q would be sure to break it up. Still didn't change the fact that they would do it..

"Just a kidney, y'know?" Rai shoved the tray towards Hayner, forcing the sharp odour up his nostrils once more. Hayner's stomach turned and a bubbling sensation emerged in his throat.  
_Oh god, oh god._

"What a wimp, y'know?"  
Hayner paled. He ran his hands over his desk. A signature from the teacher in your school organizer was needed to let you go to the toilet, but.. shit, shit _shit_ where had he put it.  
Rai's laughing was mute in Hayner's ears. Hayner felt something push against his hand.

His organizer.  
Seifer looked up at him with softer eyes than usual, and pushed at Hayner's hand again with his own.  
"Hurry up before you puke all over my work." His voice was brisk and demanding, a sweet contrast to his strange expression. Perhaps it seemed strange because Hayner had never seen Seifer help someone before.  
Hayner was about to open his mouth and squeeze out a thankyou, but Seifer grabbed his hand and pushed at it.  
"Go, already."

Hayner clutched his chest and ran down after the teacher.

* * *

Review, dangit!  
Does that happen to anyone else? You think you like someone but you don't FEEL anything? xDD  
Don't worry HayHay, you'll get along to feeling eventually.. feeling Seifer that is 8D ~  
-skips off-


End file.
